Euphoria
by loveZutara4ever
Summary: Escrito para el segundo día de la Zutara Week 2013 Katara intenta ayudar a su hija Xuē ha buscar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños posible para su padre, el Señor del fuego Zuko, lo que no pensaba es que la mujer que la salvaría en un mercado se convertiría en el mejor de los regalos.


**Euphoria**

Era una tarde perfecta, la suave brisa soplaba suavemente entre las hojas otoñales teñidas de rojo, naranja y amarillo de los arces y los diferentes árboles que rodeaban el estanque de aguas transparentes donde nadaban graciosamente los patos tortuga en las azules aguas cristalinas.

- ¡Mira Xuē, lo que hago! Dijo la niña más mayor mientras creaba un pequeño y brillante pez totalmente hecho de fuego.

- ¡Que bonito Asahi! ¿Se lo enseñarás a papá? Dijo la niña emocionada mientras observaba como su hermana más mayor danzaba entre las llamas del pez rojo y dorado.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a mi también? Le preguntó inocentemente con una pizca de esperanza de que su hermana mayor accediera a enseñarle.

- Pero Xuē tu no sabes manipular el fuego, eres una maestra del agua... No te puedo enseñar. Asahi le respondió a su hermana pequeña ignorando la mirada de ojos tristes con la que le estaba mirando en aquellos momentos.

- Pero... pero... yo. La niña rompió a llorar sentada sobre la húmeda y segada hierba del jardín.

- Xuē, lo siento pero es verdad no puedes hacer lo mismo que yo, Ryu y papá. Le dijo la niña apenada.

Xuē se negó a escuchar las palabras reconfortantes de su hermana mayor, continuó llorando en el suelo sin importarle que su vestido se ensuciara por la tierra.

- ¡Xuē!... para ya de llorar... por favor. Exclamó la otra niña cada vez más frustrada de que no le hiciese caso.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí! Respondió una voz femenina hacía el otro lado del estanque. La mujer se acerco hacía las dos y levantó a la pequeña del suelo.

- ¡Mamá le dije a Xuē que no podía controlar el fuego y se ha puesto a llorar por que quiere aprender un truco que le enseñado! Le explicó Asahi a su madre mientras jugaba con la punta de uno de sus sedosos y lisos cabellos color café.

Katara miró a sus dos hijas, ambas se parecían a ella y Zuko, Asahi tenía la piel de un suave color canela y el cabello recto y largo del mismo color que ella, color café, los ojos de la niña eran del mismo hermoso color dorado de su padre y también había heredado de él la capacidad de dominar el fuego. En cambió Xuē, la pequeña de sus tres hijos era una maestra agua como ella, había heredado el color de sus ojos, aquel color azul cobalto que tanto adoraba Zuko, no obstante Xuē se parecía más a su marido que su otra hermana, había heredado de él su tez pálida, el color oscuro casi negro de sus cabellos y su misma complexión fina y elegante en su rostro. Era pequeñita y frágil, como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

- Xuē, cariño... tu hermana tiene razón tu no puedes dominar el fuego. Le respondió con cariño mientras le daba un beso.

Sabía por que estaba tan apenada, había visto a Asahi hacer ese truco día tras día para podérselo enseñar a Zuko el día de su cumpleaños. Su hijo mayor había optado también por hacerle una demostración de varios movimientos muy elaborados. Ryu era el mayor con sus diez años recién cumplidos a inicios del verano, era el que más se parecía a su marido de sus tres hijos, era casi una replica exacta de Zuko si no fuese por su cabello café como el suyo. Sus dos hijos más mayores tenían un control más avanzado en su elemento, pero la pequeña Xuē hacía menos de un año que había empezado aprender lo más básico.

Tardó una hora en poder tranquilizarla, ella no podía parar de susurrarle mientras lloraba que no tenía ningún regalo para su padre y que por eso él se pondría muy triste. Katara la convenció de que podía regalarle algún dibujo o una pulsera, cualquier cosa que ella supiese hacer, la niña sonrió y no tardó en ponerse a dibujar.

* * *

- ¿Pareces agotada, te encuentras bien? Le preguntó Zuko mientras se desvestía quitándose el peso de las capas de ropa que llevaba puesta. Katara miró a su marido mientras se cepillaba el cabello para recogérselo en una cola de caballo para poder dormir más fresca.

- He tenido un día intenso y no me refiero a tener que aguantar las reuniones con las mujeres de tus consejeros para tomar el te intentado ser lo más amable posible y no iniciar una discusión en el momento en que empiezan a decir sandeces, ni tampoco cuando tu querido hijo Ryu quema "por accidente" el dosel de su habitación. Sino por que he tenido que consolar durante una hora a Xuē por que no tenía ningún regalo bonito para ti. Se quejó mientras guardaba el peine dorado que estaba utilizando en uno de los cajones del tocador.

- Mi pobre Xuē, si tan solo tiene cinco años, no me puede regalar algo espectacular. Dijo él apenado por el sufrimiento que había pasado la niña.

- Al final la he convencido de que te dibuje algo. Le dijo Katara mientras abría las sábanas finas de la cama

- ¿Qué quieres que te regalé para tu cumpleaños?… este año no se que regalarte. Katara le preguntó mientras le daba un beso casto.

-No tienes porqué regalarme nada… ya me has regalado muchas cosas en esta vida… tu amor, tres hijos maravillosos… no puedo pedirte más. Le contestó mientras le besaba en los labios.

- Es una lástima que este año con todo el trabajo que hay que hacer no nos podamos reunir el Gaang como el año pasado. Se lamentó ella mientras se cubría con las sábanas rojas de la cama.

- La cocinera lo agradecerá, con tu hermano siempre tenía que hacer ración extra. Dijo él con una sonrisa, Katara rió suavemente hasta quedarse.

* * *

Xuē estaba muy emocionada, el dibujo que le había hecho a su padre era muy bonito, en el salía ella dándole la mano a su padre y debajo del dibujo con su caligrafía infantil había escrito "Te quiero papá." Estaba muy contenta, que había accedido sin rechistar a que le peinaran su largo cabello ondulado en un moño aguantado con una pieza de oro en forma de flor de loto. Llevaba un vestido de un rico color Burdeos con una cinta dorada atada en la cintura.

- Princesa Xuē, Lady Katara quiere verla. Le dijo una sirvienta.

- Mamá quiere verme, gracias por decírmelo Reika. Le dijo a la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

Xuē estaba entretenida mirando los aparadores de cada una de las jugueterías por las que su madre pasaba, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que le iba diciendo.

- ¿Xuē, me escuchas? Le preguntó su madre enfadada de ver como la niña la ignoraba constantemente. La niña asintió con la cabeza cuando su madre le preguntó enfadada.

- ¿Donde vamos, mamá? Le preguntó con curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

- A comprar ingredientes para hacer un pastel de frutas. Katara le dijo mientras buscaba la lista de ingredientes que guardaba en una de los bolsillos de su sencillo vestido rojo, odiaba ir ostentosa por eso siempre prefería vestir con la ropa más simple posible.

- ¿Por qué, la cocinera pude hacer uno? Le dijo confusa la niña.

- Sí, es verdad, pero es que ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños para tu padre. Le sonrió ella mientras le cogía de la mano.

- ¿Has acabado el dibujo para papá? Le preguntó ilusionada

- Sí mira. Le enseño su pequeña obra de arte de la cual incapaz de separarse.

- ¡Xuē es precioso! Le va gustar mucho. Le sonrió feliz Katara a la niña mientras miraba el dibujo

Mangos, papayas, melocotones luna… Xuē no había visto tanta fruta junta en su vida, muchas señor mayores le daban una fruta en cada parada en la que su madre se paraba a compra, la niña simplemente les sonría y les daba las gracias. Katara sonría feliz de poder comprar como lo hacía durante el tiempo de la guerra, echaba de menos el sonido del mercado por las mañanas y los aromas y colores de los distintos productos que se vendían, la mayoría de vendedores no sabía quien era ella, por ese motivo amaba salir de tanto en tanto fuera de la zona noble de la capital, para ser tan solo Katara por un tiempo como era en otros tiempos.

- Xuē, ayúdame a meter estos mangos en el cesto. Le pidió Katara mientras pagaba a una vendedora de unos cuarenta años con el pelo corto y negro como un tizón.

- ¡Tiene una hija precisa, chica! Le dijo la vendedora a Katara, ella le dio las gracias y empezó a conversar alegremente sobre cuando era el tiempo de las fresas de fuego.

Xuē aprovechó el despiste de su madre para explorar, muy pocas veces había salido de la zona noble de la capital y sentía curiosidad por saber que otras cosas podía encontrar por las calles abarrotadas de gente ese viernes por la mañana. Xuē observó una parada que vendía halcones mensajeros, como el que tenía su tío Sokka para poderse comunicar con ellos. Los halcones la miraron con sus ojos amarillos con curiosidad, ella les sonrió con alegría.

Más al este de donde se encontraba había una pequeña parada donde vendían arreglos florales, la niña se acercó con curiosidad, las diademas y coronas de lirios de fuego eran muy hermosas y no pudo evitar coger una y mirarla de más cerca, las flores se unían siguiendo un patrón intrincado hasta formar el aro necesario para colocarse en la cabeza. El vendedor le preguntó si quería una, ella negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la parada con discreción.

Xuē caminaba mientras tarareaba con voz cantarina cerca de la parada donde había dejado a su madre hablando animosamente con la tendera. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamiento que no escucho el sonido del carro tirado por caballos avestruz que se aproximaba peligrosamente hacía ella. Cuando oyó el sonido era demasiado tarde vio como el carro se precipitaba sobre ella, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe doloroso de la ruedas sobre ella, pero lo que sintió fue como caía precipitadamente sobre el suelo mojado.

Katara estaba distraída hablando con aquella mujer que le había vendido aquellos mangos con aspecto apetitoso, entonces oyó el grito de horror de varías personas, volteó la cabeza sin pensar y entonces el pavor entro dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¡Xuē! Gritó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como pequeñas cascada al ver como su pequeña iba ser aplastada por las ruedas de un carro tirado por dos caballos avestruz enloquecidos. Cayó de rodillas mientras continuaba llorando horrorizada de no poder hacer nada. Hasta que vio como una mujer de unos cincuenta años que se encontraba muy cerca de Xuē la cogió de un de sus pequeños brazos y la apartó de la trayectoria del carro. Katara corría hacía su hija que se encontraba en el suelo, la niña sollozaba con el cabello revuelto y el vestido totalmente mojado.

La gente cercana a ella, se habían acercado para intentar calmarla y le preguntaban si estaba bien, pero la niña era incapaz de dejar de llorar. Katara la abrazó mientras la mecía suavemente para tranquilizarla. Katara miró con lágrimas a la mujer que había salvado a su hija, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años como ella había intuido antes, tenía el cabello muy oscuro pero canoso por la edad, era de complexión menuda y de tez pálida. La forma de su cara era ovalada y delicada y sus ojos eran dorados, aquella mujer le era extrañamente familiar. Katara le dio las gracias mientras sostenía la cabeza de su hija cerca de su pecho, la mujer le sonrió.

Xuē era incapaz de dejar de llorar, estaba asustada pero al ver el dibujo que con tanto esmero había puesto para hacerlo había quedado totalmente mojado, la rabia y el dolor la dominaron hasta tal punto de que era incapaz de controlarse a si misma. Su madre intentaba consolarla pero ella tan solo podía pensar en el dibujo.

- El dibujo… papá…lo siento. Fueron las únicas palabras que Katara escuchó salir de la boca de la pequeña, fue entonces cuando Katara vio el trozo de papel flotar en el charco de agua donde la niña había caído, la mujer que había salvado a la niña lo miró con curiosidad y alcanzó la mano hacía el para cogerlo. La mujer se quedo lívida, Katara podía escuchar el sonido de un sollozo provinente de ella.

- Zuko... Musitó la mujer con un hilo de voz y empezó ha andar para abandonar el lugar, antes de que ella lo hiciera Xuē le cogió del brazo. La señora miro el rostro de la niña con tristeza y espero a lo que ella quisiera decir.

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de papá? Le preguntó con curiosidad mientras señalaba el dibujo de su padre.

Katara las observaba totalmente muda, ahora sabía de que le sonaba la cara de aquella mujer, la madre de su marido, aquella mujer era la ex princesa de la Nación del Fuego que había sido desterrada, Lady Ursa, madre del Señor del Fuego Zuko.

- ¿Lady Ursa? Le preguntó con un susurro, la mujer asintió con la cabeza aún llorando.

* * *

Xuē no podía parar de hablar con aquella mujer, ella era muy amable y le sonreía con cada palabra que ella le decía. La niña le explicó que hoy era el cumpleaños de su padre y por ese motivo había hecho ese dibujo y que estaba triste de no poder regalarle nada a su padre. La mujer le sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué… por qué no regresó con su hijo después de la guerra? Fue la única pregunta que le hizo Katara a la mujer.

- No sabía como… tenía miedo de que me lo reprochara… que me echara en cara que le abandonara. Contestó con tristeza.

- Él te quiere… él siempre me lo dice. ¿No crees que ha llegado el momento de reuniros de nuevo? Le respondió Katara, Ursa simplemente volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Sí, creo que ha llegado el momento. Respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de silenció Ursa se animó a charlar con Katara, ellas hablaron sobre Zuko principalmente. Katara le explicó a Ursa como se conocieron, cuando se casaron, como eran sus hijos y lo buen padre que era Zuko. Ursa le explicó a Katara como era Zuko cuando era un bebé y un niño y por que motivos ella tuvo que marcharse. Ellas estuvieron prácticamente una hora hablando sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado al palacio.

- Xuē creo que tu regalo le gustara muchísimo a tu padre. Le dijo Katara a la niña con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Pero si no tengo ningún regalo! Se quejo ella.

- Me temo que no … Lady Ursa es tu regalo para él. Le dijo aún sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué Lady Ursa es mi regalo? Le preguntó con confusión

- Por que yo soy la madre de tu papá… yo soy tu abuela. Le respondió Ursa dándole la mano.

- ¡Tu eres mi abuela!… ¿la mamá de papá que desapareció? La sorpresa era clara en el rostro de la niña, Ursa asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Zuko estaba distraído en el jardin observando el regalo de sus dos hijos mayores, Asahi bailaba con los peces de fuego mientras reía feliz, estaba muy bonita con aquel vestido rojo intenso con bordados dorados. Él le sonrió feliz y le dio un beso en la frente en forma de agradecimiento a la niña. Fue el turno de su único hijo varón, el heredero de la corona, Ryu le mostró una serie de movimientos avanzados de control del fuego mientras realizaba un sin fin de acrobacias, llevaba la corona del príncipe heredero la cual brillaba con cada movimiento que realizaba. Él aplaudió a su hijo y le dio un gran abrazo para darle las gracias.

- Xuē esta mojada… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Preguntaron los dos niños al ver a su hermana pequeña totalmente empapada con una sonrisa.

- ¿Xuē, cariño estas bien? Le preguntó Zuko a su hija con preocupación

- ¡Ella esta bien, y tiene una sorpresa muy grande para ti! Respondió Katara con una sonrisa.

- En realidad te iba a regalar un dibujo… pero se me ha mojado cuando he caído en un charco… La niña le contestó un poco triste.

- ¿Por qué te has caído en un charco? Zuko parecía muy confundido.

- Por que una señora me ha apartado para evitar que un carro me pasara encima. Le dijo ella cansada del interrogatorio.

- ¡Xuē, estas bien… seguro que no te has hecho daño! Zuko estaba alarmado después de que la niña le diera la noticia.

- Sí, mi regalo para ti es la señora que me ha salvado. Xuē sonrió con una enorme sonrisa a su padre. Xuē salió del campo visual de su padre y regresó al cabo de un minuto acompañada de una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Zuko la miró extrañado, por que su hija le había regalado eso. La mujer habló... por primera vez en muchos años Zuko volvió ha escuchar aquella voz.

- Zuko. Fue la única palabra que dijo la mujer que sostenía la mano de su hija, Xuē la miró una sonrisa, Katara también sonrió.

- ¿¡Mamá!? ¿Eres tú? Zuko empezó a llorar, ella le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Mamá! Zuko sollozo abrazándose a su madre después de tanto tiempo, era inmensamente feliz, estaba eufórico, no podía dejar de llorar de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¡Gracias Xuē, muchas gracias!

* * *

**Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, soy pésima en esto y espero que nada se cambie de su sitio después de editarlo :P**

**No pensaba que acabaría escribiendo tanto, pero el personaje de Xuē me ha encantado demasiado y creó que euforia es la palabra que mejor pega para una reunión en Zuko con su madre. **

**Xuē: significa nieve en chino**

**Asahi: significa sol de la mañana en japones**

**Ryu: significa dragon en japonés**


End file.
